1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly to a variable light beam flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,231 to Wang, entitled "VARIABLE LIGHT BEAM FLASHLIGHT". Most of the flashlights which are available at present comprise a plurality of parts, which increase the manufacturing cost of the flashlights.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional flashlights.